Curable silicone compositions are used in a variety of applications that range from the automotive industry to medical devices. Typical commercial formulations of silicone compositions include a multi-component mixture of a vinyl-containing polyorganosiloxane, a hydride-containing polyorganosiloxane, catalyst, and filler. Often, the commercial formulation is a two-part formulation that is mixed together prior to use. Once the commercial formulation is mixed, the silicone composition is subsequently molded or extruded and vulcanized.
In many cases, the silicone composition is used as a film, can be extruded into a profile, or injection molded within a mold cavity. The conventional silicone compositions such as liquid silicone rubber (LSR) or high consistence rubber (HCR) typically have relatively high viscosity. Further, conventional silicone compositions are thermally cured at elevated temperatures. As a result, conventional silicone compositions are not desirable for new technology applications, such as three dimensional printing, where selective curing and speed of manufacturing are desired.
As such, an improved silicone systems and method of forming articles including the improved silicone systems would be desirable.